Lecciones para Enamorar a una chica Enamorada
by Miio Akiyama
Summary: Sera posible enamorar a alguien que dice estar enamorada? al parecer Ritsu cree que si
1. Decisiones y Cambios

****Disclaimer: ****K-ON! no me pertenece y nunca me pertencera u.u esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) (y al yuri) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

><p><strong><em>Decisiones y Cambios<em>**

No puedo creer que ya estemos en la universidad! – grito emocionada la castaña

Ritsu cálmate, ya no eres una niña! No grites tanto – la regaño Mio

Jeje lo siento Mio – le dijo la baterista dedicándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas a la bajista

Mio no pudo evitar el sonrojo, pero siguió caminando como si nada pasara, Ritsu tenía razón, ella tampoco podía creer que ya estuvieran en la universidad, desgraciadamente Mugi y Yui estaban en otra, pero aun así seguían siendo amigas y el HTT no moriría, claro que no solo eso había cambiado….

Mio-chan! – grito un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules

K-kouta-kun! Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras! – le grito Mio nerviosa mientras avanzaban hacia el

genial, justo cuando pensé que iba a ser un lindo día – murmuro Ritsu enojada, frente a ella estaba lo peor que le había ocurrido en toda su vida, Kouta, el novio de Mio, aun no podía creer que Mio saliera con él, era solo un idiota guitarrista como muchos otros, se habían conocido en una tocata del HTT y el chico se interesó en Mio rápidamente, la engatuso con palabras bonitas y muchos te quiero, pero él seguía siendo un idiota para Ritsu, y sabía que ella era mucho mejor que el… él era todo lo que la separaba de Su Mio

Kouta! Te dije que no…! – Mio no pudo seguir hablando pues fue callada con un apasionado beso de su novio

"vamos era eso necesario? Estoy segura de que se vieron ayer!" pensó enojada la baterista -Hola Kouta! – saludo la chica con una sonrisa sínica

Ahh hola Ritsu no te vi – le dijo el chico sin prestarle mayor atención – Mio-chan te extrañe tanto que no pude evitar venir acá! – le dijo el chico sonriente a su novia

d-de verdad n-no era necesario – le decía Mio muy nerviosa

"vamos yo soy mucho mejor que él! Apuesto que hasta beso mejor que el" – pensó Ritsu mientras observaba la melosa escena – "ni siquiera es mucha la diferencia de estatura, ahora yo soy mucho más alta que Mio"

Mio-chan te amo, espero que tengas un excelente día en la universidad – le dijo Kouta a la bajista mientras tomaba sus manos y se acercaba para darle un beso

Oh claro, tendremos un lindo día y llegaremos atrasadas – acoto la baterista sonriente

q-que dices? Atrasadas? Lo siento Kouta debo irme nos vemos luego! – dijo Mio mientras tomaba a Ritsu de la mano y corría hacia la Universidad

Ritsu se dio vuelta y miro al chico que se había quedado solo en la calle en posición de besar a alguien

"te ves ridículo idiota, yo gane esta vez" pensó Ritsu mientras corría feliz de la mano de su amada Mio

Esa Tainaka, si cree que se quedara con Mi Mio está muy equivocada– pensó el chico en voz alta, dio media vuelta y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos derrotado

* * *

><p>La universidad es muy difícil! Miioo quiero volver al colegio! – le decía la baterista a su amiga<p>

Ritsu no seas exagerada, fue genial! Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan emocionada! – le decía Mio feliz

Ritsu le sonrió, hace tiempo que no veía a Mio tan feliz

Ritsu… tengo algo muy importante que decirte – le dijo la bajista al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su café

Que sucede Mio? Debe ser algo bueno si estas tan feliz – comento la castaña sonriente

Si, lo es! Es algo muy bueno! Como ahora entre a la universidad mis padres creen que ya puedo irme de mi casa y que crees? Kouta me invito a vivir con él! – le dijo la bajista emocionada y sonrojada

Ritsu sintió un gran dolor en el pecho sentía ganas de gritar y decirle a Mio que su novio era un idiota y que no debía estar con ella, él no se la merecía… no tanto como ella…

Ritsu siento que esta vez de verdad estoy enamorada… creí que nunca me pasaría… pero creo que de verdad lo amo! Amo a Kouta – le dijo Mio muy feliz mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga

La baterista sintió como su corazón se partía, esto era lo que ella siempre había temido, pensó que aquel día nunca llegaría, ella se conformaba con ser solo la amiga de Mio, pero ya no, ahora no podía conformarse solo con eso… quería que Mio fuera de ella… por que podía ser de él y no de ella? Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas…

Ritsu estas bien? – pregunto asustada Mio

M-mi Mio esta tan grande! Cada vez estas más madura Mio-chan! – le dijo Ritsu sonriente mientras la miraba feliz -"no puedo decírselo… yo la amo… y lo único que quiero es su felicidad… si ella es feliz con ese idiota… yo estaré feliz de que ella este feliz… con ese idiota"

Gracias Ritsu, no sabes lo importante que es tu apoyo para mí, de verdad gracias- le dijo Mio sonriente

Ay no exageres! Apuesto que hasta los percebes ayudan más que yo! – le dijo sonriente

Kyaaa! Baka! – grito Mio asustada mientras golpeaba a Ritsu

"siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte Mio"- pensó Ritsu}

Oh que tarde es! Lo siento Ritsu debo irme, nos vemos mañana! - le dijo Mio mientras se despedía apresuradamente sin dejar que su amiga se despidiera de ella

* * *

><p>"maldición que tarde es! Espero que Kouta-kun no se enoje conmigo por llegar tarde" –penso Mio, la chica caminaba lo más rápido que pudiera a su destino, la casa de su novio, él le había dicho que fuera a cenar a su casa para celebrar su primer día en la universidad<p>

Mio-chan! –grito Kouta feliz mientras abrazaba a su novia

Lo siento Kouta-kun no quería llegar tarde

Tranquila, puedo calentar la cena, todo sea por mi linda y dulce Mio – le dijo mientras se acercaba seductoramente, obviamente Mio se sonrojo a mas no poder – pero dime ¿por qué te atrasaste?

Eh? L-lo siento estaba conversando con Ritsu… - le dijo la bajista nerviosa

Ah… Tainaka – dijo el chico enojado – sabes Mio? Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con ella, no me agrada mucho

Ritsu? ¿Por qué no? Es una buena chica y es mi mejor amiga…- acoto la chica tímidamente

Pero a mí no me gusta!- le grito Kouta enojado al tiempo en que se volteaba

Kouta… no me grites… - le dijo asustada la bajista

No quiero que te juntes más con ella, no me gusta y punto, acaso la prefieres a ella? – le espeto el guitarrista más que enojado

K-Kouta no puedes hacerme esto.. – le dijo Mio al borde de las lagrimas

Si puedo! Eres mi novia y te digo lo que quiera! Así que elige ahora! – le dijo Kouta

Kouta que te sucede… tú no eres así… - le dijo la chica

Elige! – le volvió a gritar el chico

"que le pasa? Él no es así… tengo miedo… No quiero estar aquí" – era lo único que podía pensar la bajista, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, cosa que a su novio no parecía importarle

Sabes qué? Si quieres tanto a tu amiga por que no te vas a vivir con ella? Quizás así seas más feliz! – le volvió a gritar el chico

Está bien! – grito por fin la chica – sé que ella me trataría mejor!

"él no es así… seguro que es solo esta noche… aun así no puedo quedarme aquí…." – Mio tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo, su novio corrió detrás de ella llamándola, pero Mio no le hizo caso, no podía dejar de llorar, estaba asustada, necesitaba a alguien con ella…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ritsu… te necesito… puedes venir a mi casa?<strong>_

Fue lo único que atino a escribir la asustada chica al llegar a su habitación, seguía llorando, no podía parar, era la primera vez que discutía así con su novio…

_**Voy para allá, espérame**_

Segundos después escucho como golpeaban la puerta de su habitación

Mio…estas bi- la chica no logro terminar la pregunta pues Mio se abalanzo sobre ella

Ritsu! Me grito… me trato mal… me dijo que no quería vivir conmigo! – gritaba la bajista mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de su mejor amiga

Ritsu solo pudo abrazarla y cobijarla mientras escuchaba la historia de su amiga

Tranquila Mio… si él no quiere vivir contigo, podemos conseguir una habitación para las dos… "ese idiota como se atreve? Consigue a la chica más linda del mundo y la trata mal? Se las verá conmigo lo juro! –pensó la castaña furiosa – pero Mio… como empezó la pelea? Por qué se enojó?

Emm… etto… - la bajista la miro nerviosa –"no puedo decirle que fue por ella"

Ritsu la miraba atentamente, Mio parecía estar pensando algo… de pronto se sonrojo mucho…

Mio? – pregunto la castaña, de pronto la chica comenzó a llorar nuevamente, Ritsu volvió a abrazarla e incluso se atrevió a besar su frente, ambas se miraron nerviosas, era la primera vez que algo así pasaba

"en esta posición Mio se ve más linda aun" – pensó Ritsu mientras la miraba

"siempre me ha gustado mucho el color de los ojos de Ritsu…" – pensó Mio nerviosa mientras miraba a Ritsu

"esta decidido, Mio no puede seguir con él, hare que Mio se enamore de Mi"

* * *

><p>Hi minna! que tal? se que estoy recien empezando con Triangulo Amoroso pero esta historia no podia esperar! prometo actualizar seguido las 2 :3 espero que les guste, esta historia se me ocurrio hoy en la tarde y al parecer sera larga :3<p>

como siempre espero ansiosamente sus reviews, para que me motiven a seguir escribiendo, el spam siempre es buienvenido, no tengo nada mas que decir, solo que espero que les guste el fic n.n Miio off!


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo y un Nuevo Aliado

**Disclaimer: **K-ON! no me pertenece y nunca me pertencera u.u esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) (y al yuri) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un nuevo comienzo y un nuevo aliado<strong>_

Ritsu, ¿estas segura de esto? Yo puedo ir a otro lado, en serio- dijo avergonzada la bajista

¡Vamos Mio! Solo entra – dijo la baterista dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a su amiga

Ambas estaban frente a la puerta de un departamento, Mio no quería o mas bien se avergonzaba de entrar en el pues Ritsu había sido la que lo había conseguido, su amiga se había portado demasiado bien con ella a decir verdad, después de su pelea con Kouta, Ritsu enseguida llamo a sus padres y les conto lo ocurrido, le aseguro a Mio que no tenia de que preocuparse pues si su "noviecito" no quería vivir con ella, su amiga estaba dispuesta a aceptar aquel riesgo

¿P-por que no entras primero tú? – dijo Mio muy nerviosa

Esta bien, ¡esta bien! Yo entrare primero – dijo Ritsu muy divertida por la reacción de su amiga "después de todo Mio sigue siendo igual de tímida", la baterista abrió la puerta bruscamente y entro al departamento – Tadaa! – grito emocionada, Mio dejo escapar un "wow" pues el departamento era muy lindo, a pesar de ser el 2 piso tenia una vista muy hermosa, ambas comenzaron a recorrerlo, se veía muy cómodo, un poco grande para ser para dos personas, pero Ritsu decía que lo había conseguido a "muy buen precio", había dos habitaciones así que decidieron que dormirían separadas.. Por ahora…

¡Es genial Ritsu! – exclamo emocionada la bajista mientras abrazaba a su amiga lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en esta

Vamos, no es para tanto – dijo rascándose la cabeza un poco nerviosa "odio que Mio me ponga nerviosa"

Muchas gracias Ritsu – dijo Mio tomando las manos de Ritsu – te estaré eternamente agradecida, Ritsu no sabia que hacer, el contacto con las manos de Mio la había dejado paralizada, no sabia que decir o como reaccionar

"Mierda… que debería decir…" – ja..ja… Mio no te pongas tan dramática! Además… - soltó las manos de Mio y cambio el tono de su voz – ¡en esta casa podría haber percebes!

Kyaaaa! – grito asustada la bajista, se tapo los oídos, cerro los ojos y se agacho… de a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no había nada, miro a Ritsu en busca de una respuesta y esta se limito a sacarle la lengua y decirle – gomen Mio… era mentiira…

¡Tainaka Ritsu! – grito Mio enojada y sonrojada

Waaa la peligrosa Akiyama Mio me quiero golpear! – grito Ritsu mientras comenzaba a correr, Mio comenzó a perseguirla pues sabia que la casa no era tan grande y en algún momento la atraparía, Ritsu entro en una habitación y cerro la puerta por lo que Mio no puedo frenar y choco con ella, mas enojada que antes abrió la puerta de un golpe y se encontró a Ritsu frente a ella, en un movimiento extraño ambas perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron sobre una cama, se miraron y comenzaron a reír

"hace tanto tiempo que no veía a Mio reír así… ese idiota no le hace para nada bien… y lo peor es que aun no han terminado! … pero no te preocupes Mio, sé que al final me amaras a Mi" – pensaba feliz y muy convencida de si misma la baterista mientras miraba lo feliz que estaba Mio

* * *

><p>Siento dejarte sola, pero prometo que volveré luego Ritsu… - dijo un poco incomoda la bajista<p>

Si si, solo ve, yo te estaré esperando aquí, así que ve tranquila, solo ten cuidado – dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa muy forzada en su rostro – "yo te espero aquí mientras sales con ese imbécil"

De verdad lo siento… es que – Mio miro la hora en su celular – ¡se me hace tarde!, nos vemos pronto Ritsu – dicho esto Mio se marcho rápidamente hacia el café donde se encontraría con Kouta

Veamos… Mio no regresara pronto, hay un lindo día… - Ritsu miro por la ventana, el día estaba completamente nublado – bueno quizás no es tan lindo… Debería salir y… -miro hacia un rincón de la habitación, en ella estaba su batería – ¡ya sé que hare hoy!

* * *

><p>¡Kouta-kun lamento llegar tarde! – dijo cansada la bajista mientras se sentaba al frente de su novio<p>

Tranquila Mio-chan, llegue hace muy poco rato, además, podría esperar todo el tiempo del mundo con tal de verte – le dijo el chico en un tono seductor, esto provoco un gran sonrojo en la bajista que solo atino a mirar hacia abajo (como siempre –w-U) – ¿que quieres tomar? Yo invito

Pues bueno… afuera hace un poco de frio así que me gustaría un café – Mio se toco el cabello y se dio cuenta de que como había caminado rápida y había mucho viento estaba muy despeinada – etto… Kouta-kun… iré al baño- dijo Mio tímidamente mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía al baño, esto le dio tiempo a Kouta para que pudiera observar la ropa de su novia, Mio llevaba una falda blanca y corta que dejaba ver a la perfección sus piernas, junto con una camisa de color lila bastante ajustada por lo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, Kouta la observo detenidamente y no pudo evitar que pensamientos lujuriosos llegaran a su mente

"Si esa Tainaka no se hubiera entrometido, en este momento yo y ella podríamos estar…"

¿Señor desea ordenar?

La pregunta saco a Kouta de un ensimismamiento, hizo la orden y trato de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de Mio, después de todo, él no quería asustarla

Perdón por demorarme tanto – dijo la bajista un poco mas relajada

Tranquila no pasa nada, la orden llegara en un momento, pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado? Esa Tainaka, quiero decir, "tu amiga" ¿consiguió un buen departamento?- pregunto Kouta un tanto exasperado

No la llames así, es mi amiga y siempre lo será – contesto secamente Mio – por otro lado, el departamento es hermoso, tiene una vista genial y es muy amplio – comento Mio con la mirada perdida –"en realidad es perfecto, es como siempre lo soñé, y es mas perfecto si estoy con Ritsu…"

Bueno siempre voy a estar contento si mi Mio-chan también lo esta – le dijo mientras tomaba la cara de la bajista suavemente y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Después de eso siguieron conversando de cosas triviales hasta que se hizo tarde y Mio decidió que ya era hora de irse

Bueno Kouta-kun ya se hizo tarde y debo irme, ha sido una tarde maravillosa, muchas gracias – dijo Mio avergonzada

Mio-chan, ¿estas segura de que no quieres que te lleve? – pregunto Kouta preocupado

Si, tranquilo, estaré bien – Mio tomo sus cosas y se paro – nos vemos- pero antes de que la bajista pudiera seguir su camino el chico se paro de su asiento agarro a Mio por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y le planto un gran beso

Nos vemos Mio-chan – le dijo seductoramente

¡n-nos vemos! – dijo la chica avergonzada mientras salía casi corriendo del lugar, no es que ella estuviera acostumbrada a ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto, no es que no le hubiera gustado pero, fue bastante extraño… de pronto una extraña imagen llego a su mente, era la misma escena pero no era Kouta el que estaba con ella sino Ritsu!

"¿pero que demonios me pasa?" – se pregunto, hubiera seguido cuestionándose su existencia pero de la nada comenzó a llover

¡Maldición! ¡Lo único que me faltaba! – la bajista comenzó a correr hacia su casa pues no quería mojarse ni preocupar a Ritsu, de pronto un extraño sonido atrajo su atención, el sonido provenía de una pequeña caja de cartón que estaba al revés, Mio se acercó temerosa a ella y la levanto, debajo de la caja se encontraba un pequeño gatito color canela, no debía tener mas de 2 meses, el pobre estaba completamente empapado y tiritando, al ver a Mio el gatito se acercó a ella ronroneando, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Mio, ¡no podía dejarlo ahí! Era tan pequeño, podía hasta morirse de frio, Mio lo levanto y lo acomodo entre sus brazos, el pequeño comenzó a ronronear mas fuerte y se acomodó en los brazos de Mio

Tranquilo pequeño, yo te cuidare – le dijo Mio al pequeño gatito mientras emprendía el regreso a su casa

* * *

><p>¿Dónde estas Mio? – Gritaba la baterista – "¿porqué rayos no contestas el celular?" – la baterista tomo su chaqueta y un paraguas, se disponía a salir cuando de pronto escucho como sonaba el timbre, rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta<p>

¡Mio! – le grito Ritsu preocupada

¡Lo siento Ritsu no puedo hablar ahora! – la bajista entro corriendo a la casa y se encerró en su habitación

¿Que?- Ritsu la siguió, intento abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada – ¿Mio que te sucede? ¡Ábreme!- la baterista comenzó a golpear la puerta fuertemente, estaba muy preocupada, ¿que tal si el idiota de Kouta le había hecho algo?

Por otro lado Mio estaba más preocupada por el gatito que por otra cosa, no quería que se enfermara o algo parecido, así que saco una toalla y comenzó a secarlo

¡Mio por favor ábreme! – gritaba Ritsu que cada vez se escuchaba mas desesperada, Mio no entendía bien que pasaba, quizás había visto al gatito y quería que se fuera…

¡Mio! Por favor… - la baterista dejo de golpear, estaba muy asustada, Mio al parecer comprendió que algo no andaba bien y decidió abrir la puerta de a poco

Ritsu, perdón, no tenia otra opción – comenzó a decir Mio nerviosa

¡¿Otra opción de que? – Pregunto Ritsu cada vez más nerviosa – "¡si ese idiota se atrevió a tocar a Mio yo!"

Mio se apartó de la puerta y dejo que Ritsu entrara, al principio Ritsu no entendía nada, miro a Mio de pies a cabeza, fuera de verse muy sexy con la ropa mojada no tenia nada extraño, hasta que escucho un maullido

¡Miau! – dijo el pequeño gatito mientras se acercaba a la pierna de Ritsu y comenzaba a ronronearle

Lo siento Ritsu… ¡estaba solo! ¡No podía dejarlo ahí! – explico Mio con lagrimas en los ojos

Ritsu se acercó y la abrazo firmemente – Idiota, estaba preocupada por ti

Mio se sonrojo mucho al oír estas palabras, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, era la segunda vez en la que quedaban en aquella posición, Mio solo podía mirar los ojos de Ritsu… de pronto otro maullido las saco de su ensimismamiento, ambas se separaron y observaron al gatito

Parece que tiene hambre- acoto Mio

Por ahora tu preocúpate de cambiarte de ropa – dijo Ritsu sonrojada mientras observaba a Mio- "¡no es hora de pensar esta clase de cosas Ritsu!"- se regaño

Luego de cambiarse de ropa y darle de comer al gatito surgió el problema, ambas se había encariñado con el y no quería que durmiera solo, fue cuando Mio dijo algo muy inesperado para Ritsu

Que tal si dormimos todos juntos? – pregunto Mio alegre e inocentemente, Ritsu se sonrojo a mas no poder pero decidió aceptar la oferta, pero para desgracia de Ritsu, Mio había pensado en dormir con Ritsu en la misma habitación, pero no el la misma cama, por lo que Mio llevo su cama a la habitación de Ritsu, finalmente se acomodaron y lograron dormir

A la mañana siguiente Ritsu fue la primera en levantarse y descubrió que el gatito también estaba despierto, se fijo en que la billetera de Mio estaba abierta y el gatito estaba jugando con algo

Con que juegas pequeño? – pregunto Ritsu en voz baja, el gatito la miro extrañado y dejo de jugar con el papel, para sorpresa de Ritsu el "papel" con el que estaba jugando el gatito era la foto que Mio tenia de Kouta en su billetera, obviamente la foto ya estaba arruinada

Ya veo – comento Ritsu divertida – ¿entonces tu serás mi aliado en esto? – le pregunto al gatito, que a su vez se limito a mirarla y maullar, Ritsu lo acaricio y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno - "creo que las cosas se pondrán mas entretenidas de ahora en adelante"

* * *

><p>si, al fin segui este fic! a decir verdad tengo mucho tiempo pero no un buen pc en donde escribir ._. por eso cada vez que puedo aprovecho para escribir xD<p>

bueno espero que les guste tanto como a mi :3 como siempre espero sus reviews *3* gracias a todos por leer mis historias los quiero! :3 Miio off~!


	3. Lección 1: Gustos

__**Disclaimer: **K-ON! no me pertenece y nunca me pertencera u.u esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) (y al yuri) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lección 1: Gustos<strong>_

¡Al fin veré a mi Azu-nyan! – decía Yui emocionada

¿pero, Yui, acaso no la vemos todos los días después de la Universidad?- dijo Mugi mientras una gotita rodaba por su cara

mmm… ¡pero no es lo mismo! – respondió Yui haciendo pucheros

¡Yui-senpai, Mugi-senpai!- saludaba Azuza que caminaba en dirección a las chicas

¡Azu-nyan!- grito Yui mientras se abalanzaba sobre la kohai

¡Yui-senpai para por favor! – decía la gatita avergonzada

Miren ahí esta Ritsu- dijo Mugi de pronto

En efecto, en la otra calle estaba Ritsu saludándolas con la mano y haciéndoles señas para que entraran en una heladería, luego de muchas conversaciones sin sentido y regaños Ritsu les conto lo que estaba pasando con Mio y con ella, pero claro, uso otros nombres y dijo que era el problema de una "conocida"

Entonces díganme, ¿qué creen ustedes que debería hacer que debería hacer la chica para que Mi… Digo, la otra chica se enamore de ella y deje a su novio? – termino Ritsu un tanto sonrojada e incomoda, las chicas se miraron, era obvio que Ritsu estaba hablando de ella y de Mio

Ritsu-senpai no tienes para qué menti… - la kohai no pudo terminar la frase pues fue callada por la mano de Mugi

¡Es una historia realmente hermosa y conmovedora! – decía Mugi emocionada

Yo primero le demostraría que su novio es un idiota y que no sabe nada de ella, y ahí recién intentaría enamorarla, creo que lo primero es que le deje de gustar su novio ¿no? – dijo Yui muy seriamente, las chicas del keionbu solo pudieron mirarla en silencio, Yui había tenido una de sus escasas pero brillantes ideas

¡Yui eres una genio!- decía Ritsu emocionada mientras tomaba las manos de Yui

* * *

><p>Aaah la casa es tan aburrida sin Ritsu- se quejaba Mio mientras daba vueltas por su habitación- "me pregunto donde habrá ido, quizá fue a comprar algo nuevo para su batería, o quizá salio con alguien y no me invito…" – esta idea la deprimió, así que tomo al pequeño gatito y se acostó en la cama, mientras le hacia cariño unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos… -"que me sucede… ¿Por qué estoy llorando?... porqué me siento tan sola sin ella…"<p>

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de su ensimismamiento

Miio~– dijo Ritsu alegremente mientras la abrazaba

Eh? Que sucede Ritsu – pregunto Mio muy nerviosa y sonrojada

Nada en especial – contesto la baterista con una sonrisa – solo digamos que me siento feliz

La razón por la que la baterista estaba tan feliz era el malvado plan que había ideado, el cual se llevaría a cabo mañana

* * *

><p>Miio ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano? – preguntaba la baterista con voz de sueño, aunque ella también ya estaba en pie<p>

Etto… Kouta me dijo que tenia una cita especial para hoy… así que me dijo que nos juntáramos temprano para estar todo el día juntos… lo siento Ritsu creo que volveré tarde hoy- dijo la bajista un tanto triste y avergonzada

Hasta que el idiota de tu novio decidió hacer algo bueno ¿no?- respondio Ritsu enojada, Mio la miro feo así que se apresuró a añadir- espero que la pases bien Mio, ¡cuídate mucho! – se despidió con una sonrisa falsa

Apenas Mio se fue Ritsu termino de alistarse y salió detrás de ella – "el plan marcha a la perfección" – pensaba emocionada, el plan aunque era bastante simple, serviría mucho para que Mio se diera cuenta de que su novio era un idiota, lo que hizo Ritsu fue enviarles el mismo mensaje a los dos; este decía que debían juntarse temprano en la mañana para pasar todo el día juntos, no parecía nada extraño, pero, Ritsu sabia que el idiota de Kouta no sabia nada sobre los gustos de Mio, lo único que hacia era invitarla a tomar café, por lo que Ritsu suponía que así Mio se daría cuenta de lo idiota que es y correría a sus brazos… (Pero obviamente no será tan fácil xD)

Kouta-kun! – saludaba Mio mientras corría al encuentro de su novio

Mio-chan! – saludaba este feliz, intento darle un beso pero Mio lo esquivo – "maldición"

"jaja Mio no es tan fácil como tú crees idiota" – reía Ritsu mientras observaba la escena, la gente que pasaba por su lado la miraba extrañada, pues no es común ver a alguien con unos binoculares mirando a una pareja y escondida entre unos arbustos…

y…¿ a donde vamos…?- pregunto Mio nerviosa

eh? – "maldición no tengo idea de las cosas que le gustan…" – es temprano aun, ¿te parece si damos un paseo? – propuso el chico

Claro- contesto Mio nerviosa, Kouta tomo su mano, lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara mucho

"maldito, ya veras!" – pensó Ritsu enojada

Si la cita comenzó mal, termino horrible, lo único que Kouta hacia era dar vueltas y vueltas, pasaron por una tienda de música, Mio le dijo que quería entrar y la respuesta de Kouta fue – ¿Para que? Ambos ya tenemos instrumentos, ¿para que mirar mas?; luego la llevo a almorzar a un lugar horrible y ni siquiera la dejo ordenar luego pasaron por un zoológico, Mio estaba muy emocionada

Kouta-kun!... etto… ¿podríamos entrar un rato al zoológico? – pregunto Mio muy emocionada

Todo lo que sea por mi Mio-chan – dijo el chico mientras besaba a su novia

"¡te matare!" – pensaba Ritsu que ahora estaba agachada con unas ramas en la cabeza y sus binoculares

Luego de que entraran Mio se dio cuenta de que fue la peor idea que pudo haber tenido, mientras ella miraba feliz y contenta a los animales lo único que decía Kouta era- esto huele horrible, todos los animales son feos, odio estos lugares – así que al final Mio se fue antes de que pudieran terminar de recorrerlo por completo y además con lagrimas en los ojos

Mio-chan! – Gritaba Kouta mientras corría detrás de su novia – Mio-chan lo siento – le dijo mientras la abrazaba

Miio no pudo evitar el sonrojo, se dio vuelta y su novio le dio un gran beso – esta bien Kouta, te perdono – le contesto sonrojada, al ver esto Ritsu que aun los espiaba rompió sus binoculares

"creo que después de todo a Mio le gusta mucho… aunque se ha comportado como un idiota ella sigue perdonándolo…" – pensó Ritsu derrotada

Vamos Mio-chan te llevare a un buen lugar – contesto Kouta con una sonrisa

Mio lo siguió inocentemente, el "buen lugar" del que hablaba Kouta era un bar cualquiera en el que él se reunia con sus amigos, Mio no bebía, por lo que solo le acepto un vaso de bebida

Kouta no me gusta este lugar, vámonos- le repetía Mio a su novio incansablemente, la pobre estaba muy nerviosa pues los hombres no dejaban de mirarla, y su novio que estaba ebrio no ayudaba mucho

Vamos Mio no seas aguafiestas! – Decía Kouta – además… después de esto tengo algo mas para ti… - dijo el chico mientras tocaba las piernas de Mio

Mio no soporto esto y comenzó a llorar en silencio, no podía irse sola, ya era muy tarde, pero tampoco quería quedarse, por otra parte, Ritsu quien se había quedado afuera del bar intentaba mirar lo que estaba pasando a dentro pero no lograba ver nada, fue ahí cuando por fin pudo ver algo y lo primero que vio fueron las manos de Kouta acariciando las piernas de su Mio, no lo dudo dos veces y entro al bar

¿Ritsu? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Mio asustada aun con lagrimas en los ojos

Te salvo de este idiota – contesto mientras tomaba la mano de Mio

¡Hey Tainaka! ¡¿que es lo que se supone que haces? – grito Kouta enojada mientras intentaba pararse

¡La salvo de un idiota! – le grito en un tono que Mio jamás había escuchado, por alguna razón, a Mio le gusto esa actitud de Ritsu aunque también la asusto un poco

"nunca la había visto así… se ve tan decidida… y genial…. Me siento tan protegida"- pensaba la bajista

* * *

><p>Luego de que salieron de aquel lugar y llegaron a su apartamento, Ritsu se le acerco y la acorralo contra la pared, provocando un sonrojo enorme en Mio y con el mismo tono que uso para callar a Kouta le dijo al oído – si ese idiota te vuelve a tocar yo lo mato –<p>

Mio no entendió bien si le gusto aquello o no, el asunto es que la bajista rompió en un llanto descontrolado lo que obviamente asusto a Ritsu

Mio- dijo Ritsu mientras la abrazaba – lo siento no quería asustarte - "idiota como se te ocurre asustarla mas aun!" se regaño

Ritsu… gracias por protegerme siempre – respondió Mio en un débil y tierno susurro

"Diablos por que es tan linda!" – Mio, como compensación… te gustaría… salir mañana… conmigo? – pregunto Ritsu nerviosa

Mio la miro y le sonrió – estaría encantada de salir contigo – le respondió

* * *

><p>tadaan! me levante y tenia las ideas flotando en mi cabezita asi que decidi escribirlo altiro antes de que se me olvidara x3 se vienen caps muy Mitsu en mis 2 fics :3 asi que nada pu, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, y como siempre dejen sus reviews :3 (si no los dejan se me quitan las ganas de escribir uwu) los querio mucho a todos nwn (Ritsu a ti te amo ..) matta ne~! Miio off~!


	4. La Primera Cita

**Disclaimer: **K-ON! no me pertenece y nunca me pertencera u.u esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) (y al yuri) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>La primera Cita<br>**_

Señorita Akiyama, despierte – canto Ritsu al oído de Mio

¿Eh? ¿Que sucede? - gruño Mio mientras abría los ojos lentamente - ¿Ritsu? - la chica de cabello negro se sonrojo un poco al ver lo linda que se veía Ritsu aquel día y luego procedió a abrir su boca en señal de sorpresa por el delicioso desayuno que Ritsu le había llevado a la cama, antes de que Mio pudiera decir algo Ritsu le dijo:

¡Tada~! ¡Desayuno especial de Ritsu! - mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa

No tenias para que molestarte – respondió Mio que aun estaba sonrojada "un momento... ¿sera que me hizo este desayuno por que no podrá salir conmigo hoy?"

Espero que te guste – dijo Ritsu que aun sonreía – y luego de esto debes alistarte por que hoy vamos a tener una cita, no lo olvidaste ¿o si? - pregunto la baterista un tanto sonrojada y nerviosa

C-claro que no – respondió Mio que estaba aun mas nerviosa

"ufff por un momento pensé que lo había olvidado" - pensó aliviada la castaña – Entonces iré a darle el desayuno a Michi – dijo mientras tomaba al pequeño gatito – ¡te espero! - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salia de la habitación

Mio se sentó en la cama y probo el desayuno que Ritsu le había preparado - "¡esta delicioso!" - pensaba - "me lo comeré rápido, seria una pena que algo se enfriara, y luego de esto debo ir a alistarme... para... mi cita" - al pensar esto su ya típico sonrojo volvió a aparecer sobre sus mejillas - "¿por que estoy tan emocionada? He salido muchas veces con Ritsu... pero nunca hemos tenido una "cita"... ¡ademas yo tengo novio! Y se supone que lo amo... aahh esto es tan complicado! Creo que mejor iré a tomar una ducha para despejarme"

* * *

><p>"Bien, creo que ya esta todo listo" - pensaba Ritsu mientras terminaba de alistar sus cosas para la tan ansiada cita - "ahora solo falta mi acompañante"<p>

en eso apareció Mio en escena, llevaba una ropa muy cómoda, pero no por eso se veía menos linda, ademas, para Ritsu, Mio podía ponerse cualquier cosa, porque de todas formas se vería linda y sexy

¡C-como me veo? - pregunto nerviosa la bajista

¡Mu-muy bien! - respondió rápidamente y casi gritando la baterista - "y muy sexy"

¿Entonces... nos vamos? - propuso nerviosa la bajista

¡claro! ¡en marcha! - dijo Ritsu animadamente mientras tomaba la mano de Mio, esto hizo que ambas se sorprendieran, pues fue mas bien un impulso de Ritsu, pero esta, decidida, no soltó la mano de su amada y Mio dócilmente dejo que Ritsu tomara su mano

salieron así, de la mano, del departamento, las personas se daban la vuelta para mirarlas, y Mio que se había percatado de esto estaba muy nerviosa, pero Ritsu no parecía tener la intención de soltarla, caminaron sin rumbo alguno por varios minutos, se detenían cada tanto para mirar la vitrina de alguna tienda y comentar lo que ahí veían, pasaron por fuera de una tienda de mascotas y Mio insitio en que debían entrar, Mio se emociono demasiado con los animales, incluso metió sus dedos por entre unas rejillas para tocar a unos pequeños conejos, se quedo mirando las tortugas y le dijo a Ritsu que compraran una Ritsu asintió feliz, "se ve tan feliz así, me gustaría que sonriera así todos los días" - pensaba la baterista – también se quedo mirando mucho rato los peces y decidió que no seria bueno tener uno ya que Michi podía comérselos, luego de eso Ritsu la invito a una pastelería que ella conocía

¡Me encanta este lugar! - exclamo Mio luego de darle una gran mordida a su pastel

Jeje, que bueno que te guste, lo tenia reservado para una ocasión especial – respondió Ritsu algo sonrojada, lo que hizo que Mio obviamente se sonrojara también

luego de esto Ritsu la llevo a un centro de juegos, en donde descubrió que Mio era mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba, Ritsu se imaginaba que Mio se comportaría de una forma muy moe y no podría ganar en nada, pero para su sorpresa ¡Mio le había ganado en todo! Incluso en el hockey aéreo, y Ritsu, que no pudo soportar la derrota le dijo que fueran a los autos chocones

P-pero Ritsu... m-me dan miedo – dijo Mio avergonzada - ¡Ademas nunca me he subido!

¡Vamos mio-chuan! No pasara nada – dijo sonriente la baterista – ademas, solo seremos tu y yo

¿No se subirá nadie mas? - pregunto Mio sonrojada y con unas lagrimas apunto de salir

¡Kyaa! ¡El poder del Moe! - grito Ritsu mientras abrazaba a Mio

¡Ritsu! - grito Mio enojada mientras alejaba a Ritsu y la golpeaba en la cabeza

Jeje, descuida, te prometo que solo seremos tu y yo – dijo en un tono algo seductor, lo que provoco en Mio un sonrojo masivo

luego del la espera, Mio y Ritsu al fin pudieron subirse, Ritsu se dio cuenta de que Mio tenia muchos, por no decir demasiados, problemas para subirse, por lo que antes de subirse ella, la acomodo y le dio un par de instrucciones, cuando comenzó el juego, Mio se veía muy decidida, por lo que Ritsu decidió arremeter con todo, Mio que no fue capaz de hacer nada salio volando mientras gritaba, Ritsu la miro asustada, esperando que Mio se pusiera a llorar, pero para su sorpresa, lanzo una gran carcajada, y se dirigió hacia Ritsu para chocarla, cuando termino el juego, Ritsu estaba un poco desordenada, pero nada en comparación con Mio, que parecía como hubieran metido su cabello en una lavadora

Gracias Ritsu, nunca me había divertido tanto – dijo Mio sonriendo

¡Y aun queda mucho mas! - respondió Ritsu sonriendo

Lastima que no eres chico, si lo fueras, me habría enamorado de ti... - dijo Mio mas bien en una reflexión interna que en un comentario, Ristu soltó su mano bruscamente

¿Ritsu? ¿estas bien? - pregunto Mio asustada

una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la baterista

¡Claro que estoy bien! - respondió sonriente la baterista mientras tomaba suavemente la mano de Mio - "así que ese es el problema..."

Siguieron caminando sin rumbo por largo rato, Mio se quedo mirando unas horquillas con forma de flor color calypso que estaban en una vitrina, Ritsu le dijo a Mio que esperara afuera, Mio le hizo caso y cuando salio tenia las horquillas en la mano

Ritsu... no tenias que... - comenzó Mio

jeje, no te preocupes, ademas, estoy segura de que se te verán hermosas – dijo Ritsu mientras se las daba a Mio

de verdad muchas gracias – dijo la bajista muy sonrojada mientras se ponía las horquillas en el pelo

¡se te ven esplendidas! - dijo la baterista, antes esto la bajista solo pudo sonrojarse y sonreír levemente

siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la tienda de música, donde Mio obviamente quería entrar, así que Ritsu acepto, después de todo, ella también se entretenía mucho en ese lugar, pero luego Ritsu se arrepintió de su decisión

¡Mio-chan! - grito un chico de ojos azules mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia Mio y la abrazaba - ¡Te extrañe demasiado! Te llame muchas veces pero no me respondiste – de pronto el chico se percato de la presencia de Ritsu y de que estaban tomadas de la mano – Muchas gracias por traerla conmigo Tainaka, ya puedes irte – dijo alejando a Mio e intentando besarla

Kouta suéltame – dijo Mio safandose del abrazo del chico

Mio-chan... - dijo sorprendido el pelinegro

Ritsu que estaba muy sorprendida no pudo evitar soltar una risita, lo que causo mas furia en Kouta

Ritsu no vino a dejarme contigo, yo y ella estamos en medio de una... ¡cita! - dijo decidida y sonrojada mientras tomaba la mano de Ritsu

Mio... - dijo Ritsu sorprendida, luego de esto tomo valor y se atrevió a decir – ya la escuchaste idiota, por hoy es mía

¿Que significa esto Mio? ¡Yo soy tu novio! - dijo el chico gritando

Lo se, y te quiero, pero ayer tu tuviste la oportunidad de tener una cita conmigo y la desperdiciaste, de no haber sido por Ritsu... - la bajista no pudo terminar pues unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos grises

¡Pero Mio-chan! - dijo el chico enojado mientras intentaba tomar a Mio, pero Ritsu se lo impidió

¡Aléjate de ella imbécil! - le grito usando el mismo tono que había usado el día anterior

¡Aléjate tu Tainaka si no quieres que te golpee! - grito furioso el ojiazul

Ahh ¿Pelearas conmigo? ¿en serio? Por que veo que estas solo, ¿Te atreves? - dijo Ritsu incitándolo

No necesito de nadie para acabar contigo – respondió el chico amenazándola

¡Vamos afuera y demuéstralo entonces! - grito Ritsu furiosa

¡Ya basta! - grito Mio, pero ya no estaba llorando, su tono había cambiado, esta vez estaba muy decidida – vamonos Ritsu, Kouta, ya te lo dije, te quiero, pero por hoy soy solo de Ritsu – concluyo muy sonrojada pero decidida, cuando iban saliendo Ritsu se volteo y le enseño la lengua a Kouta en señal de victoria - "jajaja gane yo otra ves imbécil"

Mio, siento mucho lo que paso hace un rato... - dijo Ritsu muy triste, pues desde que salieron de la tienda de música no se habían dirigido la palabra, Mio paro en seco y miro a Ritsu, tomo aire y le dijo

Te perdono – mientras sonreía – Pero, ya es tarde, ¿Hay algo mas que quieras hacer? - le pregunto a su acompañante

¡Claro!, pero no aquí, sino que en nuestra casa – respondió Ritsu muy feliz

* * *

><p>cuando llegaron a su casa Ritsu le ordeno a Mio que fuera a su pieza y esperara allá con Michi hasta que todo estuviera listo, Mio le hizo caso, no muy animada, intento espiar un par de veces junto a Michi pero Ritsu la descubrió y la regaño diciéndole que era una sorpresa y debía esperar, así que Mio derrotada se sentó en la cama en compañía del pequeño gatito<p>

dime Michi – dijo Mio mientras alzaba al pequeño gatito - ¿que crees que debería hacer? ¿termino con Kouta? … la verdad me da miedo terminar con el... me da miedo lo que sea capaz de hacer si lo dejo... no me gustaría que lastimara a Ritsu... ¡y tampoco quiero que el se haga daño! Yo lo quiero... pero también quiero a Ritsu... ¿la quiero?

La bajista se sonrojo a mas no poder, agarro un cojín se lo puso en la cara y grito con todas sus fuerzas, justo en ese momento Ritsu entro en la habitación y la vio

¿Te asustaron los delfines Mio-chuan? - dijo Ritsu mientras se reía a carcajadas

¡Ritsu! - grito enojada Mio

¡jaja no gruñas mas! ¡Apresúrate o se enfriara! - dijo Ritsu mientras empujaba a Mio hacia el comedor

Mio no pudo contener un gritito de emoción frente a lo que sus ojos veían, ¡era un verdadero banquete! Estaban sobre la mesa todos sus platos favoritos

Ritsu, ¿y esto? ¿¡Lo cocinaste tu!? - pregunto Mio emocionada

¡Claro que si! ¡No creerías que iba a gastar dinero en algo que yo puedo hacer mucho mejor! - dijo muy segura – ¡y aun falta el postre! - comento emocionada

ambas comieron muy felices, Mio no dejaba de alabar los platos de Ristu, conversaron de lo bien que lo habían pasado aquel día y que habían cerrado con broche de oro, hasta Michi tenia comida especial

Mio... quizá yo no sea un chico... pero se que soy mucho mejor que muchos, las personas no se definen por como son por fuera, sino por como son por dentro, y en tu caso... tu eres tan hermosa por fuera como lo eres por dentro – dijo Ritsu muy sonrojada pero segura

Ri-Ritsu... y-yo... - dijo Mio tartamudeando y muy sonrojada

Ahh que lindo hablo ¿no? - dijo Ritsu mientras rascaba su cabeza

¡Idiota! - dijo Mio mientras la golpeaba en la cabeza

¡Itai! - reclamo Ritsu - "solo espera un poco mas Mio, te prometo que haré que te enamores completamente de mi"

* * *

><p>Hi minna~! Miio reportandose~! con este fic que hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho! (por no decir demasiado) tiempo no actualizaba! como algunos sabran estoy intentando hacer cada vez mas descriptivos mis caps, y quede muy conforme con este owo, asi que espero que les guste~! dejen reviews~! me alimento de ellos (?) los quiero mucho~! nos vemos en otro de mis fics c: Miio off~!<p> 


End file.
